fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame Hayato
Hayato Ayame (隼人あやめ Hayato Ayame) (Called Miki in dub) is one of the main cures of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. She is very popular and different of her teammates she is very good at studying. Ayame also is kind and calm, she cares a lot about her friends and family. Ayame is the founder of the video games club, the club that her teammates join, and she likes of run and platform games. Ayame's pretty cure is Cure Sonica, the spade of dreams and hope whose theme colour is blue. Cure Sonica is very fast and agile, different from her teammates. She can freeze the ambient. Cure Sonica is represented by spades and rings. History Became Cure Sonica One day when Eri and Ayame is follow Momoko,she see Momoko transformed into Cure Mushroom and Momoko not is very good in fight. Eri and Ayame try protect Momoko and a light start to leave of her hearts. A fairy tell to Eri and Ayame they was a warrior precure and without choice the fairy gives to her a GamePact to transform. They becomes Cure Fight and Cure Sonica for the first time. Going to Dream Land In GGPC09 , Murshroom along with the others cures find a note with a melody write on it. Sonica plays the Melody and they all are teleportadas to Dream Land. Hibana Ia After Pussy have burned the Cards. She returned to the castle and asked if they had new Cards to her burn, then she realized she had an egg behind them, Pussy said if they not had new Cards to her burn at least had an egg to makes omelet for her eat in the dinner. Pussy sent the Muchitsujo attack them, the Past Gamers Pretty Cures told them to use the cards to them use to transform. Cure Sonica joined Cure Fight and they told Mushroom protect the egg, Mushroom agreed, while the others went to fight. As they fought, Momoko noticed that the egg was cracking and worried, Pussy appeared behind her and she took the egg. Momoko sent Pussy return the egg and Pussy asked if she said that not what she would do, Pussy would play the egg brutally on the ground and Ayame froze the ground making Pussy fall, Mushroom took the egg and threw Fight who played for Thunder who noticed the crack and said that the fairy was in there was already nine years. Thunder Pussy ordered to return the egg and Thunder just grimaced and ran with the egg in his hands. Pussy was chasing her, after much running around, Thunder stumbled and fell, pussy said it would not let the fairy born so easily, Thunder disagreed and pussy surprised, Thunder pointed to the egg was cracked almost entirely. Mushroom, Fight and Sonica worried and they did not know much about Dream Land, after the egg crack, Hibana Ia was born and Pussy despaired because of it. Battle against Noir In Episode 16, after Pussy trap the Momoko's despair in a black Cartridge, the area was darker than it was before, people were in despair and with their energy being sucked into a dark light, and the sky was cloudy. Ayame, Ki and Eri wondered what was going on and Ia and Luma appeared. Luma said Sombre was about to revive and would happen the same thing happened to Dream Land a year ago, the shadow of Sombre was huge and even if it were a shadow, was still very powerful. They tried to hit Sombre but Pussy went ahead and created a maze. Cure Sonica was using her speed to chase a way out, but she found Noir. Sonica asked if he was not in Dream Land and he said Sombre called him there and attacked her, throwing her against the wall. Noir looked at her and said it was very boring, but they had to fight. Sonica and Noir were running, Sonica looked Noir that looked smiling at her. Noir recalled that Cure Sonica can't swim and said it was ironic since, because she has water powers and created a number of rivers and lakes, Sonica ran away from the water but always managed to reach there, until it was swallowed by water entering in a sort of "aquatic phase." Ayame realized that she was slow in the water and claimed that every game has a flat water phase and started running. Sonica was running out of air until she found a platform above the water, she tried to swim there and surprisingly managed to reach the platform. She climbed on the platform and look around to see if had more of these. Ayame saw five more platforms leading to another area of the stage, when she was jump to the second platform one Muchitsujos appeared and she rolled her eyes and said that of course it would not be easy, the Muchitsujo tried to tamp there more Sonica jumped and then kicked the Muchitsujo. Sonica was fighting against the Muchitsujo who tried to tamp it but Ayame looked, she perform the Blue Sonical Wave making the Muchitsujo deaf. She perform the Blue Sonica Wave! Final Smash and purified the Muchitsujo, she then went to the next stage that there was in Noir. Cure Sonica said to Noir deliver the Black Cartridge for it and he just threw it, Ayame thanked him and then asked what was in the cartridge, Noir said had no trap and he just did not want to fight, Sonica smiled and Noir also smiled but was an evil smile and not a gentle smile, Ayame surprised and a water monster appeared behind her, Sonica sighed and said that of course it would not be easy and started fighting. Sonica punched the monster but her hand just went through it, Sonica wondered how she would win it and then jumped to deflect the attack, Noir said that if she was so smart why it was taking so long to win. Sonica realized that the monster is water she needed just freezes it, Sonica released and ice crystals in the monster but ice and crystal through him, Ayame said it of course that she should freeze the place for the monster freeze and then hit herself . She used the Spade Sword to throw ice on the walls in order to turn into a glacial area, she would fall into a pool of water but used the Spade Sword to freeze the water, she said on the ice she was fast and started to skating, as freeze the place as she skated, the ice cracked a bit then she realized that the ice was still a little soft, she jumped and threw ice on the walls, the monster threw water on her and she was hit and fell, as ice was still a little soft and could not take her weight, she go under. She remembered when Momoko saved nearly drowning, Ayame said she would not let it end this way, and she would return for all that Momoko has done for her. The Ayame's Rainbow Form is activated. Cure Sonica out of the water and froze the entire area at once, Noir wondered what happened to her in the water, Ayame said he would win this battle with ease and froze much the site and perform the Frozen Blizzard for the first time, making the monster freeze and explode in the air, Noir said that the card he gave her was fake so he did not lose anything and leaves. Appearence In the start of the series, Ayame was a "little princess" keeping her hair in waist length with a small wavy at the tips, her bangs were also brushed to the right and covered the right side of her forehead, she also wore a blue dress with a large bow at the front. From the episode 21, Ayame cut her hair that now passing her shoulders with her bangs in eye length and she has several loose strands of hair, her hair also now becomes wavy at the ends. Ayame started wearing green contact lenses to make her eyes that color, she also dyed her hair which is now blue. Originally, Ayame wears a short blue dress lined in dark blue, with a larger bow with a darker shade of the dress colour, also comes with black leggings and blue shoes, for the summer, before the Episode 21, Ayame wears a light blue dress, with a brown belt around her stomach with white stokings and royal blue sandals. From the Episode 21, Ayame starts to wears a white sleeveless shirt with dark blue heart design. A dark purple jacket with white circular stripes around the wrists and has a white ribbon attached on the left wrist and along with dark blue leggings and gray sandals. She also blue glasses on her hair. With her previous cards, her hair turns light cyan, and also has two thread of her hair held by two golden loops. Her eyes turns into blue-colour, but the lentes still keep into green. Ayame wears a sleeveless, blue dress with white accents, the top is blue with a white collar. Over the collar has a dark blue ribbon with a gold rimmed blue jewel attached on it. The skirt is opening in the front while the left and right sides, and the back are cover, on her waist has a neon blue ring use as a belt with two small white hearts in the right side, she also use a light sky blue leggings under the dress. Her accessories include spades-shaped earring, white colour gloves with blue ribbons, gold bracelets and pair of blue boots. With her new Cards, her hairstyle and eyes not has any alteration, her hair only grow longer. She wears a blue, sleeveless top that is midriff-baring with two blue straps with two stars attached on each side. On her chest, has a white wing-like brooch beneath a gold ring-shaped gem. A blue skirt lined in gold with white/light blue frilly over it and blue short shorts, a gold belt around the waist and a white bow on the back. Her accessories consisted into gold loop earrings, white ribbon-choker with a gold ring-shaped pendant, white/pale blue long gloves and red boots. Personality Ayame is the president of the video game club and also is very popular with boys and girls. She is very smart and love run games. She is very calm, lovely and Friendly ,but, some times she can be very boss and perfectionist. As is show in episode 04 she has a big rivalry with Aono Hitteki and she also like to cook sweet things. She is mature and like to help people who are in need. She cares a lot about who she likes and her family too. When she was a child was very fond of princesses but then decided to enjoy other things. Ayame oldest wears like a princess, because it, she is called of "Blue Princess", Ayame dislikes of the idea of not has the appearance, because it, she dying her hair and start to wears green contact lenses and she also changes her dress and start to wears leggings, shirt, jacket and sandals. Relationships Momoko Yoshida-Ayame is the president of the Game club,the club that Momoko participates, and Momoko called her of "Ayame-san". Ayame also is her friend and teammate. In episode 11 Momoko save Ayame that is almost drowning. Ki Kaminari-Ayame are the only to not called her of "Brat" because it Ayame and Ki are very good friends. Ayame also is the president of the Game club,the club that Ki participates. Ayame also is her teammate Osana Hajime-Osana and Ayame always are great friends and now best friends. In Episode 16, Osana and Tsuna discover that Ayame and the others are Pretty Cures. Cure Sonica Cure Sonica is the Ayame's pretty cure alter ego. She transforms with the phrase, "Press Start! Pretty Cure". Her basic attack is Blue Sonical Wave. She is represented by spades, and has powers of Water, crystals and ice. Cure Sonica is very fast, she also can freeze the area. Cure Sonica can perform an attack called Blue Sonical Wave, though with the GameStick, she can perform Blue Sonical Wave! Final Smash. With the Rainbow Card, she can perform a group attack called "Rainbow Renovation" and when she is on her Rainbow Form, she can perform outer group attack called "Hope Rainbow" and perform her solo attack called "White Angel Waves" Rainbow Sonica is the Ayame's upgrade from. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a light blue midriff top with a cyan bow on the front with the gold Go! Gamers insignia on the front with a light cyan collar, over the collar has a pale blue ribbon with a gold rimmed blue jewel attached on it. Her dress is sleeves and a white skirt with a silver ribbons on the back, along with a blue belt around her waist. She wears short, white gloves with light blue ribbons, gold bracelets and pair of white knee-length boots. Attacks |-|Finishing= - Cure Sonica's basic attack. Ayame pick up her GamePact then put the Attack Card at her GamePact and enter the Konami Code released several sound waves of blue colour, leaving the Muchotsujo deaf. She announces the attack name and press the start button leaving the sound waves even stronger, giving leave to another cure purify the Muchitsujo. - The upgrade of the attack Blue Sonical Wave. Ayame put her Rod/Stick Card at her GamePact then her rod appears she press the button and light blue lights are lit going upward until reach the Spade. Ayame jump while Say "Pretty Cure" and file down, she say "Blue" and drawn a spade then saying "Sonical Wave!" and puts her stick in Spade released several sound waves of blue colour, she shoot the Spade in the target. - The first group attack that Cure Sonica use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Fight and Cure Thunder in Episode 9. They insert the Rainbow Card on their GamePact, and a Piano Icon open up. Mushroom, Fight, Sonica or Thunder sing the first part of the Incantation and they play the piano key with they respective colorations. As they announces the attack name and an atmosphere of light covers the area, purifying all Muchitsujos present and doing all negative energy be purified. - The second group attack that Cure Sonica use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Fight and Cure Thunder in Episode 14. To perform this attack they needs be in their Rainbow Form. They take their respective GameSticks, and sing the song character, then they say the first part of incantation as raise their hands up. While they shouts out the attack name, Ki perform her sub attack, Thunder Arrow, Eri perform White Punch! Final Smash and Sonica perform Blue Sonical Waves and Mushroom perform her sub attack, Fire Balls and their powers are combined and recorded directly on target. - Cure Sonica (In her Rainbow Form) sing the her character song, her voice makes the Muchitsujo sleeps, her GamePact appears in her hands, and enter the Konami Code released several sound waves of white colour and press the start button leaving the sound waves even stronger as she announces the attack name and the Muchitsujo freezes and becomes an ice statue and then explodes into the air, while Cure Sonica strikes a pose and faces away from the Muchitsujo exploded. |-|Sub-Attacks= *'Frozen Blizzard' - Cure Sonica (In her Rainbow Form), pick up her Spade Sword, and shoot a lot of crystals and frozen all area. Transformation Sequence Ayame's GamePact apens up and Ayame stands as if in a race and she says "Press Start! Pretty Cure!" and a voice can be heard saying "Go!". Ayame beings to run and jumping, Ayame pick two rings to make her gloves appears then she put her feet into a large ring to makes her boots appears. Ayame dress a large ring that stop at her waist turns into a belt, when Ayame dress the ring her hair turned into light cyan and her eyes also change the colour, and her accessories appears. Ayame spin around and her full outfits appears. Her GamePact appears in her skirt turns into a bag. Ayame then strikes a pose and then lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Etymology Ayame - From Japanese, 菖蒲 meaning "iris" Hayato - 隼 translates to falcon, 人 translates to person. The name may also be a reference to the word hayai (速い or 早い) meaning fast; quick, which can also be interpreted as having meanings that relate to speed. Music Ayame's voices actor, Kitamura Eri. has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Koshimizu Ami how voices Eri Asuka,Kouda Mariko how voices Momoko Yoshida, Kanemoto Hisako how voices Ki Kaminari and Megumi Han who voices Hibana Ia. She participated in one image song with Nakajima Megumi who voices Hajime Osana and Yukari Kokubun who voices Sawashiro Tsuna. *Sonic Dream *100% Speed Duets/Group *Kibou No Shirushi# (Along with Koshimizu Ami, Kouda Mariko and Kanemoto Hisako) *Rainbow Melodia (Along with Koshimizu Ami, Kouda Mariko, Kanemoto Hisako and Megumi Han) *Childhood Friends (along with Nakajima Megumi, Yukari Kokubun, Kouda Mariko and Koshimizu Ami) *Need to win (along with Koshimizu Ami (Luisa Palomanes) and Kanemoto Hisako (MariMoon)) Trivia *Ayame is the second pretty cure to be the President of a club, the first is Erika . **coincidentally they two are blue cures, are the second members of their respective groups and has water powers. *Ayame has some similarities with Aono Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure! **Both are very popular at they school. **Both already had a relationship with the first cures. (Love and Inori in Miki case and Momoko, Eri and Ki in Ayame case) **Both are voiced by Kitamura Eri. **Both are the second members of their respective teams. **Both are represent by Spades. *Cure Sonica is the first to use gloves and bracelets together. *Cure Sonica theme colour was initially green. *Cure Sonica is the first to be represent by Rings while is the third cure to be represent by spades. *Cure Sonica is the first cure to be fast. *Ayame can't swim, which is ironic since Ayame has powers related to water, ice and crystals. **This can be a reference to Sonic, because he also can't swim. *Ayame share the same surname with Westar. Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Characters Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosaCures